insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Guppy
'''Guppies are the most iconic fish in Insaniquarium, appearing in every single level in every game mode. Guppies have five apparent stages of growth: baby, medium, large, star, and king. They are the fish with the most stages of growth, followed by breeders and ball fish. Often, baby guppies are used as food for larger, carnivorous fish, especially Carnivores. Gash will also feed on guppies as a price for his intense fighting capabilities.' Guppies can be acquired in three ways: * Purchase for $100 * Birthed by breeders * Birthed by Prego In Virtual Tank, guppies also come in a variety of colors, known as colored guppies, including a rainbow variety. Maturity Hazards * Besides being eaten by aliens and starvation, guppies are also subject to predators. Baby guppies, in particular, are used to feed carnivores and guppycrunchers. Guppies of any size may be eaten by the pet Gash. * They may also be harmed by Shrapnel's bombs or Amp's electrocution ability. Baby and medium guppies will die when they attempt to eat a star potion, giving baby guppies a third hazard exclusive to their maturity stage. * On the other hand, baby and medium guppies will be protected by Wadsworth, and Gumbo can help protect guppies and breeders of any size. Additionally, guppies are the only fish that are produced by other fish via birth. Virtual Tank Baby guppies are a form of food available for carnivores and guppycrunchers. They can be produced by Prego, a large breeder, or Cookie, if neither Prego nor a breeder is in the tank. They can also be bought from The Fish Emporium (and they can't be eaten). Regular guppies cost 25 shells, colored guppies cost 500 shells, rainbow guppies cost 2,500 shells, and more expensive guppies with various special attributes are sometimes available. All guppies have the same payout (but colored guppies can't grow to king) - small guppies give nothing, medium guppies give silver shells, large guppies give gold shells, and king guppies give blue shells. Guppies gain resale value over time; 50% of the price per growth stage: 50% for small, 100% for medium, 150% for large, 200% for a king. Junior The first guppy a large breeder gives birth to will become owned by the player and be known as a junior. All guppies thereafter function as carnivore food. A junior will be named after it's the parent with an added "JR" at the end of their name and drop substantially better shells than store-bought guppies, starting with gold shells as a baby, blue shells when medium, spiral shells when large, and bags o' shells when it becomes a king guppy. Their hometown will always be Virtual Tank. Santa Santa is a secret guppy that has a white body and red fins, quickly grows to full size after a few feedings, produces bags of shells, and sings its own special Christmas fish songs. Buying Santa guppies with special attributes, raising them, and selling them the next day to get a new one is a great way to earn shells faster. Rocky Rocky is an extremely rare, pre-named fish available for purchase in The Fish Emporium that never grows and eats ultravores, roaring loudly while it does so. Rocky has a blue body and white fins, is priced at 50,000 shells, and is associated with a disappearance glitch that makes it a bothersome fish to purchase. Cameos Guppies made cameos in other PopCap games outside the world of Insaniquarium: * There are multiple Guppies underwater if you complete/fail a level in the downloadable PopCap game, Noah's Ark. They are seen swimming when the flood has risen. * You can see Guppies from a distance when you play the downloadable version of TyperShark from a distance when Mavis Beacon is attacked by angry sharks, piranhas, and guardians of the treasure. Trivia * It is based on the real fish, 'Guppy (Poecilia reticulata) * Guppies are the cheapest fish in Emporium (at a price of 25 shells) * Medium-sized guppies are the least vulnerable of the guppies. * King guppy is the only form to have colors other than gold and pink. * Guppies and carnivores are the only fish that have special color sets in Virtual Tank. * The guppy is the only fish species in the game to appear in every tank (excluding star guppies). * Star guppies remain translucent when they turn green from hunger. * In the virtual tank, colored guppies can have 32 possible color combinations. If using Fishinator 2, this is further increased to 281,474,976,710,656 (2^48). Gallery Guppy Dropping Coin.gif|A Guppy dropping a Gold Coin Guppy Being Fed.gif|A hungry Guppy being fed level 1 Fish Food Guppy Dying.gif|A Guppy dying of hunger Poor Guppy.gif|A Guppy being eaten by a Carnivore Category:Fish Category:Featured Articles Category:Food